Lyna
Princess Lyna is a supporting character in LoliRock. She debuts in the episode, "Home Part I". She is the princess of Borealis. She is sweet and kind. Her magic gem color is seafoam green. Her motif is the Fleur de Lys and her transformation item is located in her hair as a pin. She mainly uses levitation spells in battle and uses a chakram ring as her weapon. Appearance |-|Civilian= She has thigh length black hair and purple eyes. She wears a teal and turquoise sleeveless button-up dress, and a pair of navy blue knee-high boots. |-|Magical Dress= After she transforms, Lyna has long pastel-green hair with purple eyes. Her magic gem symbol is a mint hairpin located on the right side of her head. Her dress is a green and white dress with green-colored boots. |-|Others= Coming Soon... Personality Not much is known about her, but she appears as a shy but brave princess. Ever since her debut, she was a ruthless and cold-hearted prisoner of Gramorr. Later she revealed a more light-hearted personality. It is revealed that she likes crystal tea and is proud of her castle in Borealis. She also stated that she was used to the life of a princess and never imagined she would be in mud joining the resistance. She is often arguing with Carissa. Her sophisticated demeanor clashes with Carissa's brashness, although the two of them work very well in battles. Abilities and Equipment Lyna is an expert when it comes to levitation spells and she is the only princess who could fly without the use of a Shanila form. Lyna can be considered a brewmaster capable of making potions as seen in the episodes "Wicked Red" and "Strawberry Fields for Never". In combat she has mastered the use of her weapon, The Ring of Borealis, being able to manipulate it in numbers of useful ways. Series |-|Season 1= Lyna and Carissa made their first appearances in "Home Part I". They rescued Talia and Auriana from Gramorr's monsters and then captures them again. Later the two broke free from Lyna's spell and confronted their captors. It turns out they were sent by someone to get the two princesses. The mastermind behind this was revealed to be Izira. Izira explained that she managed to escape the prison because of Lyna and Carissa' help. Together they formed the resistance and made Xeris their base of operation. |-|Season 2= Lyna is learning the human habitation and acting on Earth, with determination to help main three princesses when in trouble. She both with Carissa moves back to Ephedia at the Season 2 finale, once all charms are united inside the crown. Gallery Lyna princess of Borealis.png |human appearance and princess form side by side S1 E25.JPG|Lyna is flying with her cape Lolirock.JPG|Lyna kneels to Auriana Lyna.JPG|Lyna wear a cape and uses the Ring of Borealis S1 E25 pic 3.JPG Lyna_1.png|Lyna's human apperance Sightings Transformation Sequences Trivia *Lyna, in her human disguise, has some resemblance to Missy Robins, which can lead to believing that they are related. *Many fans mistook Lyna as "Brenda" before she made her official debut. This was because of the leaked episode titles for Season 2 and photo of what appears to be Lyna. Team LoliRock later debunks that none of the new princesses were Brenda, and that Brenda is actually a minor/background character. *In the Castilian Spanish dub, her name is pronounced "Lena" or "Lina". *It was hinted that Lyna would be the part of LoliRock group in Season 2 along with Carissa. *Her magic crest has the symbol of Fleur de Lys. *Her English voice actress also voices Praxina. *Not counting Iris' Shanila form, Lyna is the only Princess with the ability to fly. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Ephedia Category:Season 2 Category:Royalty Category:Heroes Category:Lyna Category:Magical Princess Category:Allies Category:Borealis Category:Major Characters Category:Resistance